As users become more reliant on electronic devices, electronic storage medium has become a popular method to store information such as documents, music, videos, books, etc. in a form of electronic data. The electronic storage medium is advantageous in that it is relatively inexpensive and can hold a large volume of information while occupying little space. However, because electronic storage media typically have finite storage space, efficient use of storage space is desired. More specifically, for a portable device such as a portable media player, the storage space is relatively small, and thus it is desired to keep the most important data in such limited space. However, because electronic data is not tangible or visible, it is not always easy to locate or manage electronic data stored on such medium. Accordingly, electronic storage media can quickly become cluttered with data that is unwanted or otherwise not used. Browsing and examining every data in the storage medium to delete unnecessary or less important data can be time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, an efficient way to delete data from an electronic storage medium is desired to make efficient use of the storage medium and save time and effort of a user.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for suggesting data for deletion to make efficient use of the storage medium.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises detecting initiation of transfer of data from first storage medium to second storage medium. The method also comprises determining an available storage in the second storage medium for the data. The method further comprises generating a list to suggest content for deletion within the second storage medium to accommodate the data.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprising at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to detect initiation of transfer of data from first storage medium to second storage medium. The apparatus is also caused to determine an available storage in the second storage medium for the data. The apparatus is further caused to generate a list to suggest content for deletion within the second storage medium to accommodate the data.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carrying one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to detect initiation of transfer of data from first storage medium to second storage medium. The apparatus is also caused to determine an available storage in the second storage medium for the data. The apparatus is further caused to generate a list to suggest content for deletion within the second storage medium to accommodate the data.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for detecting initiation of transfer of data from first storage medium to second storage medium. The apparatus also comprises means for determining an available storage in the second storage medium for the data. The apparatus further comprises means for generating a list to suggest content for deletion within the second storage medium to accommodate the data.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.